During the handling and bulk shipping of wine, it can be exposed to higher than ambient storage temperatures, such as during truck shipment during the hot summer months. While the wine may stay clear during wine cellar storage, the warmer temperatures can cause hazing problems. In the past this problem was addressed by bentonite treatments known to the art.
Immobilized gallotannins have been reported in the prior art. In an article presented at the Sixth Enzyme Engineering Conference in Japan, 1981, titled "Applications of Immobilized Tannin for Protein and Metal Adsorption", the authors described how immobilized chinese gallotannin reduced the turbidity which results from pasteurizing beer (sake).
Sake, produced from fermented rice, was pasteurized at 65.degree. C. for 15 minutes, whereupon it became turbid. It was then passed through a column packed with immobilized gallotannin. Sake treated in this way was said to not change in turbidity during storage. The disclosed adsorbent was said to hold promise for improving sake, beer, wine and juice by removing undesirable protein constituents.